


Your worth it

by robronfan18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Sweet Pea gets in a fight with reggie jughead patches him up after





	Your worth it

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a riverdale fanfic sorry that its short

Sweet Pea:ow

Sweet Pea winces as jughead cleans his split lip 

Jughead:well if it hurts maybe next time dont punch reggie in the face and not expect a punch back

Sweet Pea:the asshole deserved it

Jughead:oh that i know but was he worth the split lip and suspension?

Sweet Pea looks away

Jughead:didint think so ill get you some ice for your lip

He gets up and heads to the kitchen but then stops when he hears Sweet Pea 

Sweet Pea:you were

Jughead:what

Sweet Pea:your right Reggie isnt worth it but you are he was talking crap about you i wasnt gonna ignore that

Jughead:i manage to 

Sweet Pea:well good for you but that doesn't mean the people that care about you can

Before Jughead can speak sweet pea places a chaste kiss on his lips

Sweet Pea: i like you idiot and im always gonna defend you weather you like it or not

Jughead:then i guess im gonna be doing this a lot then

Jughead smiles before pulling Sweet Pea in for a passionate kiss he pulls away when Sweet Pea winces 

Jughead:my poor hero 

He stands on his tiptoes and kisses Sweet Pea on the cheek 

Jughead:im gonna get that ice

He heads to the fridge and Sweet Pea smiles.


End file.
